


Hurt

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, dads deaths, frienship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Song fic sur Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Ino cherche du réconfort amical après la perte de son père





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347310) by Christina Aguilera. 



> Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto et la chanson Hurt à Christina Aguilera, Linda Perry et Mark Ronson.

Ino, l'air ailleurs, arrosait les fleurs de la boutique. Elle profitait d'être seule pour s'en occuper, elle avait eu des clients toute la journée, et n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'abreuver les pauvres plantes. En ce jour de fête des pères, le magasin avait été bondé, et ce calme lui faisait du bien. Le matin sa mère avait tenté de l'aider avant de s’apercevoir qu'elle était trop fragile pour cela, la maman de Shikamaru et celle de Choji étaient venues la chercher pour l'emmener faire un tour afin de lui changer les idées. Au départ elle avait refusé catégoriquement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille seule alors que de nombreux clients se trouvaient là. Ino lui avait assuré qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien et avait ordonné à sa mère de suivre ses amies. Elle avait accepté et était partie avant de changer d'avis. Cela apaisait la kunoichi de la savoir dehors, elle ne sortait que trop rarement depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre et la mort de son mari Inoichi. Son père, elle refusait d'y penser, elle ne l'avait déjà que trop pleuré, elle devait faire son deuil, comme tous ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher pendant la bataille. 

Seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face .

Ino avait parfois un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il était mort, elle se cognait contre son fantôme constamment lorsqu'elle était à Konohagakure; chez elle, ici à la boutique, dans les rues...Il était partout et nul part à la fois.   
Trop absorbée par ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas la clochette de la porte sonner, signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Elle était dans l'arrière-boutique, vérifiant les arrivées de la semaine. Une fois chose faite, elle en sortie et se rendit derrière le comptoir pour commencer à faire les comptes du jour. 

«Bonjour Ino-chan, entendit-elle soudain.

Elle fit un saut, et tourna la tête en direction du son de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle se trouva face à une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle, et aussi légèrement un peu plus grande qu'elle. Cette femme, était une kunoichi qui était reconnaissable facilement avec son arme, un éventail géant qu'elle transportait partout avec elle. 

-Oh bonjour Temari-chan, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, avoua-t-elle tout en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal.

Temari lui permettait d'utiliser le suffixe -chan, toutes les deux étaient assez proches pour cela depuis la fin des combats.

-J'ai vu ça oui, je ne te dérange pas j'espère, répondit la ninja de Sunagakure un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Pas du tout, comme tu peux le constater il n'y a personne. Veux-tu boire un thé ? Proposa la fleuriste heureuse de la voir.

-Ah je veux bien merci, approuva l'autre blonde. 

Elle l'invita à la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique et commença à faire chauffer l'eau. Son amie détacha son éventail et le posa contre le mur non loin d'elle. 

-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es en mission pour l'examen chûnin ?, lui demanda Ino étonnée de la voir ici.

-Non pas aujourd'hui, Gaara a été convoqué à une réunion entre kages, pour voir comment chaque pays se remettait de la guerre, et s'assurer qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres, lui expliqua-t-elle.

La fleuriste fit une mine étonnée, elle n'était pas au courant, cela était étrange, habituellement elle savait toujours ce qu'il se passait au pays du feu. 

-Cela veut dire que Kankuro-kun est ici lui aussi, devina-t-elle.

-Évidemment, Gaara ne va jamais nul part sans nous. Kankuro m'a demandé de te donner le bonjour , il est allé voir Aburame-san et Inuzuka-san, je crois qu'il voulait leur proposer un petit match amical, raconta Temari.

Cela fit plaisir à la fille Yamanaka, lui et elle ne pourraient pas se voir seul,cela était trop dangereux dans son village, mais savoir qu'il pensait à elle était agréable. 

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir, je pensais que tu irais voir Shikamaru, avoua Ino.

-Ta compagnie m'est bien plus agréable, et puis j'avais très envie de voir tes fleurs, avoua à son tour la fille du désert. 

-J'en suis ravie, j'aime bien t'avoir avec moi, je me sentais un peu seule puisque tout le monde est déjà venu acheter ses fleurs pour la fête des pères, déclara la fille de l'équipe 10.

S'installa ensuite un long silence, Ino n'aurait pas dû mentionner cela, car la blessure qu'elle tentait de guérir se rouvrit de plus belle. Elle se mordit discrètement la langue pour ne pas montrer à son interlocutrice son changement d'état. Malheureusement pour elle, la sœur du kazekage était une fine observatrice, et remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux de la fleuriste. Elle comprit ce qu'il se passait et l'admira pour apparaître si forte. 

-Il te manque beaucoup n'est-ce pas, supposa-t-elle.

Ino baissa la tête, et serra ses mains sur ses genoux, elle détestait être vu dans cet état, surtout par Temari qui excellait dans la maîtrise de ses émotions. 

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Finit-elle par demander

Elle se força à regarder son amie dans les yeux, elle ne voulait pas se montrer plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà . 

-J'ai eu un père moi aussi comme tout le monde, et comme de nombreux shinobis je l'ai perdu, rappela Temari un très léger sentiment de nostalgie dans la voix.

Ino la regarda boire son thé, elle avait presque oublié que Temari était orpheline, ses parents étaient morts ainsi que son oncle, ne lui restait que ses deux frères. Peut-être était pour cela que la kunoichi à l'éventail était si forte, elle avait dû s'endurcir pour se protéger et protéger sa fratrie. 

 

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again

Ino voulait l'écouter à nouveau, la voix de son père, lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle, lui dire qu'elle était sa fleur, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Le silence était glacial, elle voulait entendre la chaleur dans la voix grave de son géniteur.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you.

Elle regrettait toutes les fois où elle avait été injuste envers lui, il avait toujours été un bon père mais elle obsédée par Sasuke-kun et l'envie de plaire avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été un ange. A présent il était trop tard pour s'excuser et essayer de changer le passé. 

-Comment as-tu fait pour continuer à vivre sans tes parents ? , demanda Ino la voix cassée.

Être sans son père adoré était déjà difficile, alors si elle venait à perdre sa mère, cela lui serait insupportable.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'avais deux frères qui comptaient sur moi, bien que pour Gaara le mot de famille était vide de sens, expliqua-t-elle

-Tout de même, cela n'a pas dû être évident après votre retour à Sunagakure...Vous veniez passer votre examen chûnin ici à Konoha et vous apprenez que votre père est mort et que c'est cet horrible Orochimaru qui l'a tué et remplacé, poursuivit la fleuriste.

-Ce jour-là c'est la mort du yondaime kazekage que j'ai appris, pas celle de mon père, la contredit Temari.

Ino était confuse, le quatrième kazekage et le père de son ami n'était-il pas la même personne... En voyant la mine perdue qu'elle affichait la sœur de Kankuro jugea utile de poursuivre.

-J'ai perdu mon père, en tant que géniteur il y a quelques années, mais j'ai perdu mon père, l'homme que j'aimais et que j'admirais, peu après la naissance de Gaara. A la mort de ma mère il a beaucoup souffert, il s'est senti responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée, et il comprenait la situation, et même l'enfer qu'allait vivre mon petit frère. Seulement, au lieu de nous rapprocher de nous et surmonter notre deuil ensemble, il a fait le contraire. Il nous a négligé parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'autre solutions, raconta-t-elle. 

Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

-Lorsque l'on vous a annoncé son décès, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps pour toi, et finalement cela n'a été que la dernière étape d'un deuil que tu avais déjà commencé, même si à l'époque il était toujours en vie. En fin de compte, tu as eu plus de temps pour te préparer psychologiquement, répondit Ino comprenant mieux.

-Tu as parfaitement bien résumé la situation, la félicita la jonin. 

-Il faut que je continue à avancer, pleurer ne le fera pas revenir, cela serait trop simple, dit Ino, plus à elle-même qu'à Temari.

-C'est l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir si je peux dire ça comme ça. Ino-chan, il te reste ta mère, tu dois être forte pour elle, tu as tes amis si tu as besoin de te laisser aller ou simplement pour penser à autre chose, et puis tu as mon frère à Sunagakure.Tu as survécu à une guerre, ce n'est pas rien , cela prouve que tu es une bonne shinobi, rappela son amie ."

''Elle a raison, maman est encore en vie elle, et fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour vivre sans lui , et mes amis sont là; Sakura m'a ordonné de lui rendre visite dès que j'en ressentais l'envie, et puis il y a Shikamaru et Choji qui viennent me saluer tous les jours. " réalisa-t-elle.

Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

Après cela le silence s'installa. Toutes les deux buvaient leur thé sans dire le moindre mot, perdues dans leur univers. Ino essayait de s'endurcir en se répétant les paroles de Temari. Quant à cette dernière, elle ressassait des souvenirs qu'elle croyait enterrés. Elle avait beau avoir expliqué à la kunoichi de l'équipe 10 qu'elle avait perdu son père, elle avait eu la chance ou le malheur de le revoir quelques instants pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja . Si elle avait pu se préparer à la mort de son géniteur, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir dans ces conditions. Cela lui avait littéralement fait un choc, elle n'avait pas songé une seconde que la technique de l' edo tensei le ramènerait lui aussi à la vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de panser s'était rouvert et il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'elle l'appelle comme une enfant qui s'était perdue et qui venait d'apercevoir le visage rassurant de son papa. 

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Les derniers mots qu' Inoichi avait prononcé pour sa fille avaient été par télépathie, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Les premières nuits elle avait imaginé l'expression qu'il avait pu faire, le sourire qu'il avait dû esquissé, les yeux, elle l'espérait, brillants de fierté. C'était dur, trop dur pour elle, et elle avait finalement renoncé, chérissant ses mots comme le plus précieux des trésors. Temari elle l'avait eu ce dernier regard, lors de la guerre, et elle avait su entrapercevoir l'homme qui avait bercé les premières années de son enfance. Elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose, car parfois, elle en aurait voulu plus, et pendant un temps plus long. Personne n'était au courant de cela, même pas ses frères. 

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Elles terminèrent leur tasse pratiquement au même moment. Elle échangèrent un regard, chacune lisant le même sentiment de manque chez l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience que faire son deuil ne voulait pas dire oublier, cela voulait dire vivre avec la douleur, et la transformer en force. Son père ne voudrait pas la voir se morfondre, comme avait dit Temari, elle avait survécu à la guerre, et ce n'était pas rien. Elle portait un lourd héritage et l'avenir du clan Yamanaka pesait sur ses épaules mais il savait qu'elle en serait capable. La sœur de Kankuro et Gaara retrouva du courage dans les yeux de l'autre kunoichi. Vivre sans son père depuis tant d'années lui avait presque fait oublier les bons moments et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.''Merci Ino, merci de m'avoir rappelé d'être humaine et de ne pas me fermer complètement'' pensa-t-elle . 

Elles restèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble, et ne furent interrompues que par Kankuro qui venait chercher sa sœur pour dîner . Cette dernière proposa à Ino de les accompagner, sa mère était dehors et ne rentrerait certainement pas avant 22h00 , alors elle accepta. Finir la soirée avec la fratrie du sable était sans hésitation le meilleur moyen de célébrer la fête des pères comme il l'aurait voulu.


End file.
